


cut him out in little stars

by kimwonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: Every year, like clockwork, Younghyun and Jae raced out of their beds to the gardens, just in time to catch the stars fall.(or: younghyun wishes on a star every year, but this years wish is a little different)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	cut him out in little stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> i'm surprising myself again, i've written parkian, twice, in one year. this is actually a birthday gift for my amazing friend shay! she's an actual light in the world and i am so so glad to have met her and gotten to know her this year. shay, you're so strong and beautiful and i'm so proud of you for everything that you do, i love you so much bubs and i hope you have a great day \\(^-^)/
> 
> i hope everyone else stays healthy and happy too, and i hope you have a peaceful christmas and get a chance to relax for even a short while. and happy yoink day everyone!!
> 
> (the title and short quote is my absolute favourite part from romeo and juliet)

_“Take him and cut him out in little stars,_   
_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_   
_That all the world will be in love with night.”_

_— Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

“Younghyun, wake up. It’s time.”

Jae’s voice was a constant, each year since they were five on this very night, at the same time - same minute - every single year without fail. He would rouse Younghyun from his deep slumber with a simple shake of his shoulder, and Younghyun would wake up easily, body anticipating this night, mind raring to go.

“Has the matron gone round yet?”

“Yep, she just passed by five minutes ago.” Jae hummed, already pulling the cords of his dressing gown round his middle, feet sliding into well-worn slippers. Younghyun did the same, yawning and brushing away the last of the sleepy dust from his eyes as he got ready to leave.

“Happy Birthday by the way, I can’t believe you’re eighteen already.”

“Shut up Jae, you’re eighteen too.”

“Nearly nineteen, actually.”

“That’s still eighteen you goober!” Younghyun hissed, elbowing Jae’s side and making the elder stumble into the shadows for a moment before he regained his footing.

“Are you ready?” Jae asked, receiving a wordless nod from Younghyun and the two set off into the night.

Traversing the halls of their boarding school had become an easy feat over the almost decade and a half that they had lived there. They knew which floorboard creaked, in which direction the matron would walk, how long the moonlight would illuminate their path to the gardens. Even when the school had acquired CCTV cameras, it had done little to phase Jae and Younghyun, who passed by them like ghosts, invisible and swift.

At the end of the hall, Younghyun stopped in his tracks, hands poised over the clasp on the window as he waited patiently to hear if everything was still. It was.

“I swear they should add locks to these, anyone could get in.” Younghyun said with a grin, pushing the window up and swinging his leg over onto the small ledge before hoisting himself down the ladder of vines and wooden beams.

“Or anyone could get out.” Jae grumbled and followed, making sure not to step on Younghyun’s hands.

The ground was soft, a thin blanket of snow cushioning the noise of their feet as Younghyun took Jae’s hand and led him away from the dormitories. 

It had become a ritual, this little escapade of theirs, something of a recurring dream that blended the lines between reality and not. The liminal space between night and early morning created the perfect atmosphere for the phenomenon that was about to occur.

When Younghyun stopped at the entrance to the garden, a small gasp passed his lips and he pulled Jae along even faster, determined to get to their spot in time.

“Hey hey! Hyunnie slow down, we’re not going to be late.” Jae chuckled, watching as Younghyun instantly stopped his speed-walking, ears having perked up at the pet name. It was no secret that Younghyun was weak to a well placed pet name, especially if it came from Jae.

And then, there they were.

The garden unfolded before them, lavish greens and luscious ambers blended into the scenery, trees towering high and mighty and flowers still blooming between cracks in the snow. Apples dotted the ground, having fallen from branches and Jae picked one up and started to clean it with the corner of his dressing gown before taking a bite. One time he had been caught snacking on an apple by the groundskeeper, that had gotten him a week's worth of detention for some reason. But in the dead of night, Jae was pretty certain he was safe.

Hidden amongst all of this, was Younghyun and Jae’s secret spot, tucked away underneath the grand oak tree that loomed over the rest of the flora and fauna. They had even set down two crates, many moons ago - around Younghyun’s twelfth birthday - and they had stayed there ever since. Younghyun brushed away the few snowflakes that had settled and hunkered down for what was about to take place.

Jae was about to speak up, to say something to pass the time, but he didn’t need to.

The first star broke through the cloudy sky and fell across the night.

Younghyun’s hands clasped together with a resounding clap from the sheer force alone, eyes shut and whispered words tumbling past his lips. A wish was being made, and Jae would never interrupt. There was something magical about the way Younghyun’s eyes opened once his wish was done, the galaxies that swirled and reflected in his pupils as his mouth fell open in awe. Both boys watched as more stars flew past, like diamonds splintering and leaping across the vastness of space. Jae almost didn’t notice that Younghyun had slipped their hands together, entangling their fingers and squeezing his palm against the elder’s.

“It’s so beautiful this year, what did you wish for?” Jae whispered after a few minutes, the last few stars racing across his line of vision before hiding somewhere beyond the horizon and darkening snow clouds. Another blizzard would roll in soon enough.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Younghyun giggled, cheeks dusted pink from the cold… Or maybe it was something else? Jae didn’t dwell on the thought long enough to figure it out.

“Come on,” Jae whined, shoving Younghyun playfully like the younger had done to him earlier, but Younghyun had been prepared and not moved an inch, “Don’t be such a spoilsport and tell me! I’m your best friend.” He huffed like a child on the verge of a tantrum, a pout just barely forming on his face as Younghyun giggled. It was a merry sound, something that rang in Jae’s ears long after Younghyun had stopped, heart skipping a beat but he passed it off as nothing more than the chill.

“But what if I don’t want to tell you?”

“Then that would be suspicious, cause I recall you telling me your wish every year so far.” Jae deadpanned and Younghyun’s cheeks turned red. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the cold?

“This year is different, I’m eighteen now - an adult! So therefore, you can’t tell me what to do.” Younghyun took back his hand and folded his arms across his chest as he stuck his nose in the air, letting out a breath that formed a cloud in front of him, the mist dissipating quickly, along with Younghyun’s act. “But also, it might have something to do with you… If I say, it might not happen.”

“Oh?”

Jae didn’t quite know what to say, brows furrowed as he watched Younghyun’s face change from an expression of uncertainty, to one of apprehension and then back to his facade of complete happiness that made Jae’s stomach swirl with unease.

What had he wished for? What did Younghyun need to be so secretive about that he couldn’t even tell Jae?

When the pair headed back to the dormitories, neither of them made a sound. The stars glistening knowingly behind them.

  
“—And then he wouldn’t tell me what his wish was? He always tells me his wish…” Jae groaned, face planting his desk and receiving a well earned glare from the librarian. Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon, who had been roped into a studying session with Jae, could do nothing but share a look from opposite their disgruntled friend.

“Maybe it was really personal, everyone is allowed their secrets Jaehyung.” Sungjin spoke, like a true parental figure as he patted Jae’s head until the eldest looked up at him.

“But I… I just can’t help but feel that this is different. You didn’t see how he looked at me, Sungjin.” 

Wonpil cut off everything with a giggle, Sungjin, Dowoon and Jae turning to look at their friend with equal parts confusion and amusement.

“Sorry, I’m sorry for laughing, but it’s just that you’re so… _Oblivious_.”

Jae could do nothing but scoff in offense, hand on his chest as he scrunched up a sheet of paper and threw it at Wonpil in retaliation. It missed.

“I’m not oblivious, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You know that just proves Wonpil’s point exactly, right?” Dowoon deadpanned as Wonpil did that annoying hiccupy-laugh of his, earning them another stern warning glare from the librarian as she passed by their table and the four boys clamped their mouths shut.

“Whatever, you’re just being mean.” Jae whispered, looking back down at his maths homework, which still made no sense. “I’ll find out what Hyunnie’s wish was, no matter what.”

  
They both met in the garden later that day, after dinner had finished and the sun began to dip lower and lower in the sky. Younghyun’s face was framed in the last of the sunlight, gold flecks shimmering across his eyes. Jae was staring right into them, wondering what exactly he should say.

“I’m sorry, for last night. I shouldn’t have pushed to hear about your wish.” He whispered, taking both of Younghyun’s hands in his and holding onto them as tight as possible.

“It’s alright Jae, I forgive you.” Younghyun smiled, something so blinding and bright that it melted Jae’s heart, made him feel several shades of fuzzy and warm.

What happened next was no mistake.

Jae leaned forward, eyes closing as he captured Younghyun’s lips in the softest kiss possible. He didn’t miss the ways their noses bumped together, or how his glasses dug a little uncomfortably into his face, but Jae didn’t mind one bit.

“Did your wish come true?” Jae asked slyly, Younghyun spluttered and tried to push Jae away but the elder managed to hold on this time.

“I’m not saying.” Younghyun said, face trying to stay void of emotion but it wasn’t working in the slightest, the beginnings of a smile making the corners of Younghyun’s mouth twitch.

“That’s okay, keep your secrets.” Jae laughed, Younghyun’s quiet chuckles making it obvious that Jae had gotten it right.

Every year, when the shooting stars fell, Jae and Younghyun felt the magic of the event coil around their hearts, drawing them closer and closer together. Jae hoped that, next year, Younghyun would wish for the magic to tie them together until the end.

And as the moon came up, and the stars twinkled above them in the vast and unfurling cosmos, Younghyun knew that he loved Jae and that his wish, since the beginning of all of this had finally come true.

_I wish for me and Jae to love each other and to be with each other, always._

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
